Douitashimashite Sasuke-Kun
by Tada2
Summary: Musim semi akan segera tiba, banyak yang ku inginkan pada musim semi tahun ini. Hangatnya matahari pagi kadang tidak mampu menghangatkan hatiku.. Bolehkah aku berharap, tentang arti senyumanmu yang selalu hadir di saat-saat tertentu.. untukku.. atau untuk orang lain.. Musim semi yang menyambut kedatanganku.. menyejukkan hati dan pikiranku.. membuatku teringat pada dirimu..
1. Chapter 1

Doutashimashite.. Sasuke-Kun

By: Kujika

Genre: Romance, Drama

Main Cast: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura . Dll

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot

Musim semi akan segera tiba, banyak yang ku inginkan pada musim semi tahun ini. Hangatnya matahari pagi kadang tidak mampu menghangatkan hatiku.. Bolehkah aku berharap, tentang arti senyumanmu yang selalu hadir di saat-saat tertentu.. untukku.. atau untuk orang lain..

Musim semi yang menyambut kedatanganku.. menyejukkan hati dan pikiranku.. membuatku teringat dengan dirimu, yang tanpa sadar telah mengisi hari-hariku.. dan tanpa sadar.. aku menangis ketika teringat sikap acuhmu padaku.. dan sekali lagi.. Musim semi.. berhasil mengalihkan keterpurukkanku..

Konoha, 29 Mei

"Kyaaaa… itu dia.. Sasuke-Kun datang!" Teriak salah seorang gadis.

"waaahh.. kau benar! Sasuke-Kun selalu keren seperti biasa.. aah.. membuatku selalu terpesona padanya.." lagi, seoarang gadis juga hampir mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Hei..hei.. apa-apaan itu, Sasuke-Kun itu milikku. Jadihentikan semua kelakuan kalian yang buruk itu!"

"apa kau bilang?! Enak saja Sasuke-Kun itu milikku.."

"Tidak, dia milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Dan begitulah suasana pagi hari di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Konoha, kita sebut saja KSHS(Konoha Senior High School) yang tenang mulai berubah menjadi pagi yang menyebalkan untuk seoarang Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara para gadis berdebat, Sasuke hanya berjalan lurus melewati para gadis tersebut, dengan tatapan tajam,dan wajah datarnya.

Hei para gadis, tidak tahukah kalian, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri?

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke.. kun.."

"Yo! Teme! Tahu tidak? Kemarin aku berhasil mendapatkan voucher ramen gratis untuk satu minggu penuh! Di Restoran paman Teuchi!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning seperti nanas yang ternyata merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Haa.. benar-benar.

"Selalu itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.. tidak bisakah kau perpanjang kata-katamu itu ha, Teme? Aku sangat bosan mendengarnya.." Si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu mulai mengeluh karena kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn" Lagi, hanya itu saja yang keluar. Sasuke.. Kau sangat keterlaluan.

"Haa.. sudalah, aku kembali ke mejaku saja, kau sama sekali tidak asik Teme." Dan Naruto mulai pergi menjauhi meja Sasuke, untuk kembali ke mejanya sendiri. Dia mulai menggerutu atas sikap Sasuke yang lebih dari menyebalkan itu, menurutnya.

''Hn." Dan bertepatan dengan kata khas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu, bel masukpun berbunyi. Menandakan kegiatan belajar akan segera dimulai.

0~0~0~0

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, dibawah pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Dan jika lebih diperhatikan, ada lengkungan senyum yang terukir manis dibibir gadis merah muda tersebut.

'Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-Kun..'

Baiklah mari kita selidiki lebih jauh tentang gadis merah jambu tersebut.

Dia bernama Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis biasa yang sederhana,biasa saja, dan tidak terlalu cantik. Namun pintar, baik hati, dan penyabar. Bersekolah di KSHS dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan, tentunya dengan hasil kerja keras nya yang selalu belajar dengan tekun. Haruno Sakura, hidup sendirian, kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal sejak ia berusia 5 tahun. Dan tidak ada satupun sanak saudaranya yang mau membesarkan dan merawatnya, "Kami tidak punya cukup biaya untuknya" itulah alasan mereka untuk menolak merawat Sakura kecil. Dengan tegarnya Sakura kecil berkata "tidak apa, Paman dan Bibi.. aku mengerti. aku akan merawat diriku sendiri, maaf jika aku merepotkan paman dan bibi. Sampai jumpa".

Dan Sakura berhasil membuktikan ucapannya waktu itu, dia berhasil menjadi pekerja tetap di sebuah Toko kue yang cukup terkenal, tentunya dia sempat merasakan susahnya hidup sebatang kara dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, hidup terlunta-lunta.


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamu'alaikum Minna-San.. saya akan lanjut fic saya yang kemarin dengan judul Douitashimashite.. Sasuke-Kun.

Sebelum nya saya mau review dulu, karena saya kemarin gak sempet memperkenalkan identitas tokoh-tokoh kita.

Yang pertama yaitu..

Haruno Sakura : Gadis berusia 17 tahun, tinggi 158 cm, murid beasiswa

Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun, tinggi 183 cm, cowok cool dan handsome

Uzumaki Naruto : 17 tahun, tinggi 182 cm, ceria dan bersinar seperti matahari

Hyuga Hinata : 17 tahun, tinggi 160 cm, gadis lemah lembut

Sabaku No Gaara : 17 tahun, tinggi 183 cm, keren dan pendiam

Saya sedikit masukin pair GaaSaku disini, kan kasian kalo Sakura nya mulu yang ngerasa sakit hati. Sekali-kali saya mau buat Sasuke nya juga ngerasain yang nama nya sakit hati :D

Oke lanjut,

Douitashimashite.. Sasuke-Kun

By. Meidita

Genre : Romance, drama

Pairing : SasuSaku slight GaaSaku slight SasuHina

Dishclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Di sepanjang jalan menuju Konoha Gakuen terlihat pohon-pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran, seorang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura sangat antusias ketika melihat kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan karena tertiup angin. 'cantik sekali..' itulah yang ada dibenak gadis manis ini. Ketika dirinya hendak mengambil seranting bunga Sakura yang jatuh dipinggir jalan.. tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat pemuda berambut raven berwarna hitam sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto dan kekasih dari Naruto, Hyuuga..Hinata.

Ingin sekali Sakura memanggil dan menyapa Sasuke, kekasihnya itu. Namun Sakura harus menahan itu semua, karena Sakura tahu.. kalau Sasuke tidak akan suka jika dia lakukan itu. Pernah sekali Sakura menyapa Sasuke ketika pemuda itu sedang berjalan bersama Hinata, dan respon yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakua sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang dibayangkan nya. Sakura berpikir, Sasuke pasti senang karena dia menyapa pemuda itu, namun nyatanya.. tanpa diduga oleh Sakura, Sasuke malah menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi lebih dulu kegerbang sekolah tanpa dirinya, sambil tersenyum lembut kearah kekasih Uzumaki Naruto itu. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Sakura yang baru sampai menghampirinya, sambil menatap gadis itu tajam. "m..ma..maaf..Sasuke-Kun" Sakura sudah terlanjur takut ketika menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, gadis itu spontan mengatakan maaf karena dia merasa dirinya telah melaukakan kesalahan. "apa yang kau inginkan? Hn?" Sakura sedikit gemetar ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. "ano.. t-tidak, Sasuke-Kun.. aku h-hanya ingin me-menyapamu saja" ucap Sakura yang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "tidak perlu lakukan itu, kau hanya mengganggu" DEG.. 'Sasuke..' rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan jarum-jarum kecil ketika Sakura mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke itu. "ta-tapi.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sasuke sudah memotong ucapannya "jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, Haruno..itu sangat mengganggu dan aku tidak suka." Tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura, pemuda itu pergi melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sesak.. 'Sasuke..aku.. sangat mencintaimu..'. dan inilah kenyataannya, Sakura yang sangat mencintai Sasuke mencoba untuk menghibur diri dengan menatap bunga Sakura..

"a-an-ano.. Sasuke-Kun.. se-sedang apa disini sendirian?" terdengar suara halus seorang gadis bermata lavender. Sasuke agaksedikit terkejut mendengar suara gadis indigo yang kita ketahui adalah Hinata, kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"aa.. Hinata,tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ingin sendiri saja" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Ntah kenapa, tiap kali dia sedang bersama gadis ini, dia merasa selalu ingin tersenyum. Tidakaneh jika Sasuke merasa begitu, karena Sasuke sendiri tau, gadis itu lahyang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, dan menurut Sasuke, hanya gadis itulah yang bias membuatnya tersenyum.

"apa bo-boleh.. k-ku te-temani, n-ne.. Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata mulai berbicara lagi dengan kegugupan nya. Aah.. Hinata, asal kau tahu ne, tanpa kau berkata seperti itu pun, Sasuke akan mengajakmu untuk menemani dirinya.

"hn, temani aku disini, Hinata" Hinata pun tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan sahabat dari kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke sendiri, pemuda it uterus memandangi wajah gadis lemah lembut itu dengan sorot matakelembutan. Dan disanalah mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata. Disebuah taman yang ada dibelakang sekolah, mulai berbincang satu sama lain. Atau mungkin hanya si gadis yang berbicara, dan si pemuda hanya mendengarkan sembari sesekali memandang intens gadis disampingnya.

Seorang gadis tengah mengendarai sepeda tua nya ditrotoar khusus untuk pejalankaki. Mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, sambil membawa satu tumpuk Koran yang akan akan dibagi-bagikannya ke rumah-rumah sekitar. Angin yang berhembus dimusim semi ini, membuat rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai.

Gadis itu adalah Sakura, ya.. Sakura bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengirim Koran di hari minggu pagi. Kemudian pada sore harinya di bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran cepat saji hingga tengah malam, yang erupakan pekerjaan tetapnya.

Sakura menghentikan sepedanya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"hoi… Sakura-Chan!"

kemudian iamenolehkan kepala nya mengarah kebelakang. Dan dilihtnya, ternyata Naruto yang memanggil namanya. "aa.. naruto" ucap Sakura sambil melempar senyumkearah pemuda itu. "ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura pun bertanya pada Naruto yang menurut nya aneh saja melihat pemuda itu sudah berada lumayan jauh dari luar rumah pada hari minggu pagi.

"tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja ehehe.." naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"aa.. begitu.." balas sakura. "ne,sakura-chan apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begiini? Dan untuk apa Koran-koran itu?" naruto memandang bingung keaarah Sakura yang dilihatnya membawa satu tumouk Koran di keranjang sepeda milik gadis itu. "oh.. Koran-koran ini akan aku bagikan kerumah-rumah sekitar ne, naruto. Ng.. aku harus segera pergi Naruto, gomenne. Lain kali kita akan mengobrol lagi ya, jaa ne"

Saakura pun melambai kantangan nya kearah narutoyang masih berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu. Naruto pun hanya bisa balas melambaikan tangannya kearah gadisitu "baiklah, jaa ne, Sakura-chan" naruto sebenarnya masih ingin berbincang dengan sakura, namun gadis itu rupanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ya.. sudahlah lain kali lagi saja."yosh.. lebih baik aku pergi untuk makan ramen di restoran paman teuchi, kira-kira sudah buka belum ya. Haa.. memikirkannya saja sudah mmembuat air liur ku hampir menetes. Yosh ramen.. aku datang" naruto pun mulai berjalan menjauh tempat pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan sakura itu, berjalan sambil melipat kedua tangan nya dibelakang kepala seperti biasa.

"aah..akhirnya selesai juga. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat pergike restoran supayatidak terlambat." Sakura yang telah selesai mebagi-bagikan Koran itupun segera inginmenaiki sepedanya. Namun suatu hal menghentikannya, sakuramelihat kekasihnya Sasuke Uchiha, sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil milik nya ttersebut. 'ah itu Sasuke-kun, aku sebaiknya menyapa dirinya." Namun belum sempat sakura melangkahkan kaki nya, sakura sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Hinata, kekasih dari uzumaki naruto itu. Hinata baru sajakeluar dari sebuah toko kue, membawa bingkisan, dan berjalan menghampiri sasuke.

'itu hinata.. sedang apa bersama sasuke-kun..' sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikran negative yang muncul diotaknya itu. Sakura tidak akan mungkin sampai hatiuntuk berpikiran negative pada sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih laagi itu hinata.

Namun sekali lagi, ketika sakuramengangkat kepalanya untukmelihat kekasih dna sahabatnya itu, sakura melihat bagaimana sasuke, kekasinya tersenyum lembut kepada hinata, hal yang tidak pernsh ditunjukkan oleh sasuke padasakura. Kemudian ia melihat bagaimana tatapan sasuke pada hinata, tatapan penuh kasih sayang, tatapan sarat inginmelindungi, sakura bukanlah gadisbodoh yang tidak tahu arti tatapan itu, dan ia juga melihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu, Sasuke uchiha mengelus puncakkepala gadis itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Dan melihat bagaimana hinata tertawa manis padasasuke yangsedang menatap gadis bersurai indigo itu, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia.

Sakura hanya memandang sendu pada sasuke dan hinata,bohong jika ia bilang hatinya tidak merasa sesak dan sedih. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya pandangan nya mulai buram karena air mata yang hampir merembes keluar, sungguh sakura tidak ingin berpikiran buruk pada sahabat dan kkekasihnya itu. Sakura pun menyadari jika dirinya tidaklah sebanding denganhinata, hinata jsuh lebih cantik disbanding sakura, jauh lebih manis ketimbang sakura,dan jauh lebih lembut daripada sakura.

Jika dibandimgkan degan hinata, sakura bukanlah apa-apa. Sakura tidaklah cantik, bahkan terlampau biasa saja. Namun senyuman dan warna rambut serta kebaikan hatinya lah yang membuatnya menjadi tidak biasa. Namun, sakura tetap saja mungkin tidak akan mampu membuat sasuke benar-benar melihatnya.

Sasuke sendiri, hatinya sudah spenuhnya berporos pada hinata, pada gadis lavender tersebut. Sasuke sudah pernah mencoba untuk membuang perasaannya pada hinata ketika ia menegtahui jika hinata telah memilikinarut, sahabatnya.. Tapi apalah daya, iajuga hanya manusia basa, meskipun dia seorang uchiha. Maka dari itu, ia pun menjadikan sakura sebagai kkekasihnya agar ia punya alasan untukterus dekat dengan hinata.

'ternyata.. hinata-chan ya,sasuke-kun..' sakura mencoba menghapus air matanya itu, tapi.. bukannya menghilang, malah air mataitu semakin mendesak untuk keluar. Sakura pada akhirnya mengerti, ia selama ini Sasuke telah mealbuhkan hatinya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu, yang faktanya ada lah sahabatnya.

'kalau begitu, kenapa menjalin hubungan denganku.. kalau menyukai hinata-chan..kenapa tidak katakana dari awal.. selama hampir satu tahun lebih kita bersama.. ternyata bukan aku yang benar-benar kau lihat.. bukan aku yang benar-benarada dihatimu.. tapi sasuke-kun.. aku harus bagaimana.. aku sungguh sangat mencinatimu.. hiks' sakura hanya mampu memndam semua dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hatinya yang sedang terluka ini, dan akhirnya sakura lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menunjukan kebenaran baginya itu. Tempat yang membuatnya mengetahuifakta menyakitkan walau tidak disampaikan terang-terangan, fakta yang ia ketahui bahwa Sasuke Uchiha 'kekasihnya', mencintai hinata..

Sakura berjalan pelan tanpa mengendari sepedanya. mninggalkan dua orang yang berarti baginya yang berada jauh dibelakngnya.

Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan tertiup angin seolah-olah mencoba untuk menghibur sakura, sakura yang melihatnya pun seolah ikut terhibur, seulas senyum tipis terukir manis dibibir gadis merah muda itu. Hatinya sakit, hatinya terluka, namun ia mencoba tersenyum, mencoba bersabar dan menguatkan hatinya.

'kami-sama.. terimakasih telah menciptakan bunga sakura yang indah ini, dan.. terima kasih sakura.. telah meringankan beban dihatiku..' sakura berucap didalam hati sambil memandang langit yang bertabur kelopak bunga sakura, dan melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi bekerja. Yaa.. cinta kadangdapat membuat seseorang lupa akan hal-hal yang lainnya..

Dan sekali lagi.. musim semi.. berhasilmengalihkan keterpurukkanku..


End file.
